(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical composition containing a tissue Plasminogen Activator (hereinafter called "tPA"). More specifically, the present invention relates to a tPA-containing medical composition with increased water-solubility of tPA, which comprises tPA in combination with meglumine or a salt thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that tPA acts on plasminogen in a living body to form plasmin and this plasmin destroys fibrin networks of thrombi to dissolve the same, and tPA is hence a substance useful for the treatment of circulatory disorders caused by the formation of thrombi.
However, tPA is a protein having an extremely low solubility in water. It is therefore very difficult to formulate tPA into a preparation which is administered after its dissolution in water, for example, into an injection. This is the greatest obstacle for the utilization of tPA in actual therapy.